1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating a high dc voltage, on the order of 7 Kv and more particularly, to a high voltage system devoid of high power rated transistors and high voltage flyback transformers and particularly suited to provide dc power to the anode of a cathode ray tube of a visual display systems, such as video monitors, displays and home television sets.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
Visual display systems such as video monitors, displays, and home television sets include a horizontal-deflection system having circuitry for generating a high dc voltage, on the order of 7 Kv dc, that is applied to the anode of the cathode ray tube (CRT) of the visual display system. The high voltage generating circuits of the horizontal-deflection system currently use horizontal drive transistors and high voltage flyback transformers, both devices handling and consuming a relatively large amount of power. The usage of these high power devices poses a high risk of failure and parts fatigue due to the stressful high voltage level, and the transformer currents used in the flyback transformer's magnetic core, which contribute to the degradation or failure of the performance of the video display system over a period of time. It is desired that a high voltage generating circuit that supplies the high dc voltage to the anode of the CRT be provided by a system that is devoid of high power rated transistors and high voltage flyback transformers, all of which consume high power during their operation, which may lead to the failure of the visual display system.